


The Ring

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sends Merlin to pick something up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Next and final day in Have a Camelot Christmas! Well, have yourselves a Camelot Christmas! :D
> 
> This one was betaed by issy. Thanks, hon!

Merlin grumbled when he hurried across the courtyard, his hands tucked under his arms, his head ducked. His face and ears were already red with the cold and his breath came in little white clouds. He jumped up the stairs to the castle, nearly slipping since they were icy where lots of knights’ feet had trampled the snow down. 

He hurried down the corridors. Arthur had said it was very important and that he bring back the little package as quickly as possible. The main reason for his hurry was the thought of Arthur’s chambers being much warmer, though.

Without knocking, he entered and made his way over to the fireplace. Holding out his hands, he almost sighed with relief. This was so much better.

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Sire?” 

“Did you get what I sent you for?”

“Yes, Sire.”

Merlin still hadn’t turned around, reluctant to leave the warm place by the fire, and jumped a bit when he felt the royal arms around him. 

“Where is it?” 

Arthur’s warm breath felt wonderful in his neck and Merlin leaned back into the king, closing his eyes. But then he fumbled at his belt to retrieve the little pouch. “Here you go.”

He watched as Arthur unpacked whatever that was in the leather pouch without letting go of him, looking over his shoulder. He blinked when Arthur held a ring between his fingers and felt his heart sink. Arthur had had a ring made for someone. He’d always known that their relationship would come to an end someday, but he hadn’t even noticed there was someone new in Arthur’s life. 

“Give me your hand, Merlin.” Brushing his lips over Merlin’s neck, Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger. “Perfect fit.”

“Arthur?” Merlin was confused. What cruel joke did Arthur play on him? He turned to look at the king. 

“Merlin?”

“What does this mean? Who is it for?”

Arthur laughed. “Merlin, you’re still the same idiot that I met in the marketplace.”

Merlin didn’t move.

“It means what you think it means and yes, it’s for you. After all these years, we should make it official, don’t you think?”

For a long moment, Merlin just stared. So Arthur wasn’t dumping him? Arthur was…this was… A wide smile spread across his face. “Yes, I think so, too.”

“Get out of your cold damp clothes, we have to celebrate.” Arthur jumped on his bed and waited. 

Hours later, Merlin had his head on Arthur’s chest and looked at the ring on his finger. It felt very different, but also very right. “You let me wander through the snow to pick up my own ring…”

Arthur chuckled as he ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

“Prat.”


End file.
